<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirty Seconds in Heaven by CharmStone127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264975">Thirty Seconds in Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmStone127/pseuds/CharmStone127'>CharmStone127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackinnon Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmStone127/pseuds/CharmStone127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Blackinnon Week 2020<br/>Prompt: First kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackinnon Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirty Seconds in Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright then, Marls, your turn!” James grinned, turning to face her. Having just had the opportunity to kiss Lily, he was looking rather pleased with himself. Lily, on the other hand, was looking less than pleased as she reclaimed her seat next to Marlene. </p>
<p>With a roll of her eyes, Marlene leaned forwards to the bowl in the middle of the circle. Her fingers danced over the scraps of paper before grasping one and pulling it out.</p>
<p>“Sirius.” Her heart beat a little faster as she read out the name. Why him, of all people? Of course the fact that he almost certainly knew what he was doing would be a benefit, but it also meant he’d know how little experience Marlene had. That is to say, she had none. Having spent so much time focusing on Quidditch over the past three years, she’d paid little attention to boys. Oh, she’d noticed how attractive some of them were for sure, Sirius in particular, but she’d never made herself available for dates. Not that it was a real loss to any of them; other girls in their year made themselves available enough, and weren’t shy in trying to catch the eye of boys like Sirius. </p>
<p>“Coming?” His voice jolted her from her thoughts and she glanced up to where Sirius was already standing. Trying not to blush she pushed herself to her feet and followed him to the small closet-style room that the Room of Requirement had provided for their game. Sirius pulled the door closed behind them and turned to them, his expression softer than she’d expected. “You alright?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Marlene nodded, trying to sound more confident than she felt, but given by the look on Sirius’ face she wasn’t succeeding. Admitting defeat she sighed, giving a small shrug of her shoulders. “I’ve just never done this before.” </p>
<p>“Played ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’?” Marlene bit her lip and gave a sheepish sort of smile, which had Sirius opening his eyes in surprise. “You’ve never kissed anyone? Damn, Marls...” </p>
<p>“We’re only at the start of fourth year,” she protested, though she didn’t know why she felt the need to defend herself. Perhaps it was because unlike her, Sirius <em>had</em> kissed someone before. Actually, he’d kissed <em>people</em> before, though she wasn’t exactly sure how many. Rumours tended to be exaggerated but considering she shared a common room with him she knew that at least some of the girls had been telling the truth. </p>
<p>“Hey, I know,” Sirius shrugged, holding his hands up slightly. “I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I just meant, you know, you’re pretty hot. I’m surprised more people haven’t shown an interest.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Well, now she felt a little silly for jumping to conclusions. “I just thought...”</p>
<p>“I know. But no judgement, I promise.” Damn, why was he allowed to be both stupidly good looking <em>and</em> a pretty sweet guy under the whole devil may care vibe? It wasn’t fair. What was even <em>less </em>fair was that Marlene was stuck in this closet with him for another five minutes. “You know we don’t actually have to do anything, right?” Was he a mind-reader as well?</p>
<p>“You don’t mind?” When he smiled and shook his head, Marlene felt herself relax. </p>
<p>The two slipped into an easy conversation over the course of the next few minutes, until they heard James calling from outside the door to let them know they only had a minute left. Despite having not been overly thrilled at the start of the round, Marlene suddenly found herself disappointed that the time was nearly up. Perhaps that was because, deep down, she knew that a part of her really had wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sirius?” she asked suddenly, biting her lip a little as the nerves suddenly returned. “Before we go, do you think we could...” She trailed off with a small, quiet laugh. Thankfully it seemed Sirius got what she meant, because the next moment he was leaning in and pressing his lips softly against hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>